Like Brother Like Sister
by INUYASHACRAZY1
Summary: Kinda between pg and pg13. No one knew Inuyasha had a sister, he didn't think he had one anymore either! But after a fire had killed her years ago...a look alike shows up to boggle Inuyasha's emotions. Is it her? She has amnesia, so she can't remember
1. Burning memories

****

Like Brother Like Sister

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction

By Kiah Watson

"Mama, what's a 'half breed'?" Inuyasha's mother looked down at him, a silvery tear falling down her cheek. "Honey, no matter what you are, you will always be my baby." She grabbed him up into the folds of her kimono and hugged him tightly. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Inuyasha looked up confusedly as a tear fell onto his cheek. She turned her gaze onto him, trying to smile. "It's just that, not everyone will understand how special you really are. And people, when they don't understand, get angry." Running her hands through his silky-silver hair, she placed a kiss upon his forehead. Then, she began to cry again and ushered him off. Thinking about what his mother had said, he went back over to the courtyard. It was voided and empty of the ridiculers from earlier. Picking up his forgotten ball, he suddenly felt very, very alone. And peculiar. Was he a monster? Was his whole family going to be threatened and in danger all because of him? "Hi Inuyasha! What's up? Why do you look so sad?" He turned to greet the smiling face of his little sister, Kaori. "Hi." He turned away. Somehow her happiness just didn't fit his mood. But his voice didn't escape Kaori, who had a peculiar way of sensing her brothers emotions. Understanding him and supporting him quite unlike anyone, she failed to miss the depression in his voice. "Wanna talk?" It was odd, sure he was her big bro, but somehow he depended on her in many more ways than he could count. Nodding, Inuyasha motioned to his back, a silent invitation to get on, and she quickly agreed. Soon they were flying through the trees, every once in a while passing a town. Kaori was a human, though everyone one in town treated her like the rest of her family, a freak. Some even thought of her odd silence and patience as witchcraft, but she just didn't like crowds, or people for that matter. Of course, none of this bothered her one bit. She had a loving family, the odd friend, so why should it? The cold air rushing around her, she snuggled close to Inuyasha's warm haori. Stroking his ears softly, she fell asleep to his steady pace. Feeling Kaori go slack, he grinned slightly, but as a thought passed through his mind he frowned. "How can people be so hostile, to her? Kaori and mom shouldn't have to put up with the ridicule we create, and yet go on loving us!" he growled to himself quietly. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha heard her whisper in her sleep, pulling closer to his silver hair, not worried or scared a single bit of the hanyou. Smiling, he continued on, the moon outlining the two forms.

When they finally arrived home, Kaori got off Inuyasha's back and made her way to the door followed closely by him. He shuddered. Something didn't feel right. "Mom, dad, anybody home?" Her voice echoed through the empty halls. "Guess not." Together they walked into the kitchen, where Kaori made some rice balls and green tea. Sitting down, Inuyasha ignored his food and cast his head aside. "Now, what's up?" she began, lifting the steaming cup to her face, enjoying it's warmth. "D…do you ever, feel…embarrassed or in danger because of me?" He bit his lip and looked anywhere but directly at her, dreading the answer. Though she did not show it, like many of her feelings, her heart clenched at the raw emotion he displayed. Setting her cup down, she grabbed a rice ball and padded over to where he sat. Climbing into his arms, she felt him stiffen slightly. Ignoring that she said, tears almost forming in her eyes, "Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine having a more caring, loving, amazing big brother than you. Don't mind how others treat us! You are special and amazing, and no one can say differently." Wrapping his arms around her small form, he held her silently. She was all he had in this world to care about. "Thanks, for being my sis, and more than that a friend, my only friend." he whispered gently into her ear. Lifting her head, she kissed his cheek lovingly and with a small purr of content, fell asleep in his arms.

Looking down at her serene form, his ears suddenly perked. What was that noise? It was so far away yet, that without his demon hearing he would have missed it entirely. Gently lifting Kaori, he went to the door. "It's getting louder, dammit what is that?" he said to himself worriedly. Not worried about himself, but looking at the little girl he carried, he felt he out to hide. Running to their room, he locked the door quickly. Placing Kaori onto the bed, he seated himself next to her. Running his clawed fingers through her raven hair, he silently braced for anything that might happen. As if on cue, shouting surrounded the house and Inuyasha could hear doors opening and shutting. "Wh…what's going on?!" He turned to see Kaori looking from the door to him, having been awakened by the ransacking noises. "Shh, shh it's ok. Go hide there in the closet. It's another mob. I can handle them." Remembering the mobs from other times, and how even their father had had problems, she looked at him, pleading him to reconsider with her eyes. "Go!" Reluctantly Kaori headed toward the closet, followed by Inuyasha. Helping her hide, he hugged her quickly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just don't make a noise!" She whimpered slightly, but nodded. She knew no amount of whining could get him to change his mind. Especially since it was a life or death situation. Inuyasha stood, surveying his work, then shut the door gently. Just then, he heard the doorknob turn, and someone shout "Hey! This doors shut! Bring an ax, but be careful! Them demons, you have to kill'em with tricky ways!"

Inuyasha felt himself shiver at the threat, what was he going to do? He could kill a few of them, but he knew that there were probably many more than that. It didn't matter, though because soon anger replaced his fear. "How dare they enter our home? Threaten us?!" hearing more excited yelling outside the door, he flexed his nails in anticipation. "All right! Thanks, for the ax. Now we can break the door down! If you two whelps are in there, you'll soon be sorry you ever spread your evil and witchcraft here!" With that said, they began to slash at the door. "No! Go away! If my father hears of this, you will all die!" Inuyasha was really angry now. "Hah hah! The little half breed is there, I knew it! Listen kid, by the time your wretched parents get here, you'll be dead! Don't worry though, they'll soon follow!" Another attack on the door, and this time the blade went all the way through. "I'm warning you! Leave now!" The men ignored him, and widened the hole a bit with their hands. The young hanyou could now see their faces, and could also see what they were doing. The hole was just big enough to through a bomb through, and that's just what they did. "No!" Inuyasha jumped to avoid the explosion as smoke and gas filled the room. Sleeping gas. Running to the door, he pulled with all his might. It didn't even budge. "Dammit, they've locked us in!" he thought, covering his ultra-sensitive nose. "We can't breathe these!" coughing, he made his way over to the closet. Throwing the door open, Kaori tumbled out, coughing horribly. "I...Inuyasha." and with that she collapsed into his arms. Pulling her close, he tried to shield her from the fumes, though his own arms and legs had begun to feel leaden. "Let, me,…out!!" Slamming into the door, he finally managed to break it, the splinters grazing his skin. "Whoa!" The entire house was ablaze, and the flames licked at them. Putting up a protective hand, he headed to the door. "They've locked us in! They want to burn us to death!" Nearly ducking a collapsing chair, he headed toward another exit, but it to proved locked. Turning, he suddenly noticed a window open slightly, not locked! Quickly walking over, he failed to notice a burning board crack loose from the ceiling, heading right for them! "Argh! Ah!" Inuyasha managed to toss Kaori aside before falling trapped beneath the log. Sliding across the burning floor, Kaori looked up, coughing. "Inuyasha? Brother!" All she could see was a wall of orange, red and yellow flames, angrily devouring their home. Suddenly turning, she saw a figure looming behind her, but was then struck unconscious once again. Struggling half-heartedly with the burning torch pinning him to the floor, Inuyasha realized that he hadn't much energy left. "Gods, is this the end? There's no way I'm goin anywhere soon. I just hope, Kaori makes it." Groaning as a new wave of heat and falling debris hit him, he went limp.

"Darling, look! The house!" The ebony-haired woman that had spoken clutched her husband, a silver haired demon who looked exactly like his son. "The children went home early! I remember! What if they're trapped inside!" The father felt a pang of sorrow go through his chest, before grabbing his wife. "If they're in there, don't worry! I'll find them! You go wait over there, and don't move!" Gently pushing her toward a crop of trees, he ran full speed towards the fiery inferno that had once been his house. Slamming through the door took minimal energy, and he gasped at what he saw. Heat waves hit him, and he had to shield his eyes of whirling ash and coals. The fire crackled beneath him, but the flames of his anger swirled higher than the ones at his feet. "Inuyasha! Kaori!" Stepping over charred furniture, he easily avoided a falling rafter. Running to his children's room, he saw the ax chips in the door. "No, please no." Stepping back, sorrow crossed his face. "Please don't be… dead!" Slipping back into the main hall, he saw it. A flash of silver! "Inuyasha! Son, is that you?!" Arriving just in time, he lifted the burning board with his bare hands and hurled it off the young hanyou. Grabbing him into the rough folds of his clothes, his father stroked his charred face lovingly. "Thank god you're all right. But what of Kaori?" He didn't wait to think about it as a noise disturbed his thoughts. The roof was about to collapse. Taking one last glance around the room, he reluctantly shot through the door, and just in time. Right behind him, the rafters gave one last creak, then fell into the rooms below. Shielding the two of them from the blaze, the man made his way back over to the trees, where his wife was frantic. "Oooh, gods thank you! You came back!" Grabbing Inuyasha, she rocked him close, as though the world would end should she lot go. "But what of…?" Her husband bit his lip and looked up, tears coming to his eyes. "No! She can't be, lord no, please!" And with that she collapsed sobbing into her husbands embrace, stroking her only remaining child's hair, and kissing him absent-mindedly. Inuyasha looked up with half closed eyes, watching his parents hug each other in grief. "K…Kaori." he whispered to himself, remembering. Then, clenching his eyes shut, he hugged his parents, a few stray tears running down his cheek. That was the day Inuyasha and his family lost his only sister, Kaori, in a fire that destroyed his home. Not too terribly long afterward, he lost his mom, then father. That's where the story we know picks up. Inuyasha forced himself to forget her as years passed, but she never left completely. Now in the future, many years in the future, we find Inuyasha and the gang in a situation that brings back some, unwanted memory's.


	2. Reunion, or first meet?

"Those bastard's! God dammit, where'd that wench go?" Inuyasha tore through room after room, the smoke clogging his senses. "Kagome! Kagome you idiot, where are you?!" Narrowly avoiding being crushed, he made his way through the burning castle. He and the others had been passing through an abandoned town, when Kagome had sensed some Shikon Shards. A battle soon ensued, and Inuyasha had emerged victorious. But at a price, all the others had been trapped inside the burning castle of which he now stood, and he had only yet to find Kagome. Ducking through a burning doorway, he searched on. "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself!" he mused angrily, heading further into the fiery furnace. Meanwhile, not to far off in the house, Kagome was trapped inside one of the burning rooms. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I'm in here! Hurry!" The crackling seemed to drown out her voice, and she hoped he could hear her. "Owww!" She smacked out a flame that tried to burn on her skirt. Running back to the door, she kicked at it to no avail. "Please, Inuyasha, hurry!" Kagome thought to herself, coughing because of the smoke that burned her throat. Suddenly, one of the pieces of ceiling fell in, and though she avoided it, she was now trapped on one side of the room, flames crackling around her. "Help!" She cried, trying to shield herself from the heat and coals, with no luck. As Inuyasha got closer, he heard a faint yell through the roaring inferno. "Kagome!? I'm coming! Just stay put!" Coming to a locked door, he heard a scream. "Hah! Out of my way!" Slashing through it quickly, he saw Kagome through a wall of heat and ash. "Oh no, I'm not losing another one!" Tossing aside the burning log, he gathered her up in his strong arms, and jumped up and out through a hole in the ceiling. Sparks and ashes clung to his haori, but he easily brushed them off. Landing a few paces away where his friends had been placed, he sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you found her, Inuyasha! I was really starting to worry!" Sango grabbed her friend from the hanyou, thanking him. "Yes, and don't you worry, she'll be fine soon." Miroku added, looking up at him. "Feh, I'm going to bed." He stated, but placed himself in a tree not far from them, in order to watch the procedures. "Humph, after all that, I don't want her dying." he grumped to himself, but inside he was actually glad. "I wouldn't have been able to stand it, she's my only reason to live. As…Kaori once was." Growling at himself for the reminder, he turned over, relaxing against the trunk. "No more of that, I promised myself I'd forget. Besides, why remember, anyway? It's too late, she's been dead to long for it to make any difference." But in his heart, he knew he was just trying to keep from hurting. Everyone he had cared for was gone, and he just didn't think he could stand to lose one more. So settling down, he fell into a light sleep.

"Hm?" Kagome woke silently, looking around her, then sighed happily. She was safe. Inuyasha had saved her just in time, like always, and she had trusted him completely. Only one thing questioned her. Just before she had lost consciousness, Kagome swore she heard Inuyasha say something about, 'Not again'. Had he been in a fire before? Had someone else? Looking up, she saw him asleep in a nearby tree. "Inuyasha?" He was awake in an instant, his amber-gold eyes snapping open to face the star-studded night sky. "What is it, wench?" Staring down, he noted that she seemed to be perfectly all right. "I'll ignore that, just come here. I want to tell you something." Faking an annoyed sigh, he jumped down, landing lightly next to her. "Well? I woke from a very much needed nap for this." Frowning at him, she said airily, "Right, well excuse me! I just wanted to make sure you were all right and to thank you for arriving when you did, but I guess you think I don't care!" Though she was yelling, it was a quiet yell as to not wake the others. A couple of tears formed in her eyes. "He doesn't care what I think! I just bother him." Feeling a hand cup her face, she turned toward him. "Listen, I didn't mean it that way. Thanks for the concern, it's appreciated." Kagome knew she had to be blushing, so she hurried on to her next question. "Umm, I also have a question. I heard when you said, 'not another one'. What did you mean?" She saw him stare at her blankly, then hurt crossed his eyes and he cast his heads aside angrily. "I didn't mean anything, dummy! I probably should have just left you there!" She knew this conversation was her fault, but he was getting on her short nerves. "Then why didn't you, huh? It would have made things easier for you and Kikyo!" "Erg, leave her out of this! And the only reason I saved you is I need my shard detector!" That did it. "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! I've told you a zillion times, I'm not your shard detector!" As Inuyasha kissed the dirt, Kagome rolled over angrily in her sleeping bag. "Stupid hanyou!" She thought. "Are you two at it again? It's not even morning!" Miroku sat up sleepily in time to hear Inuyasha curse. "Stupid Bitch! What was that for?! You started it! Yeow!" He tried to sit up, but decided against it because of the six 'sits' in a row. "You really should stop getting on her nerves, you know." "Shut up, you stupid priest! I didn't do anything!" "Sure." Miroku replied sarcastically. "That's why your back's out." "Ohhh, go back to sleep!" Inuyasha muttered, managing to finally stand up. Cursing, he brushed himself off and jumped back into his tree, while Kagome muttered to herself in her blankets. "Stupid jerk!" "Dumb girl!" And both parties ceased fire long enough to finally mumble themselves to sleep.

Having woken up early, Kagome rubbed her sore neck and stretched, being careful to avoid hitting Shippo who, in the middle of the night, had slunk over to sleep next to her. Slipping out of the sleeping bag, she gathered her bathing things and went to the village lake. Feeling the temperature of the water, she decided it would have to just be a wash. It was freezing! Wetting her towel, Kagome scrubbed her face, arms, hands and feet, feeling more awake by the minute. Looking up to wash her neck, she noticed another young girl, about her age, in the water. "How can she stand this freezing cold water? She must be so cold!" Thought Kagome, changing from her ripped school uniform to some new clothes. Looking into her pack, she muttered, "Great, I'm nearly out of supplies. That means I'm going to have to try to slip past Inuyasha! What joy." When she was finished, she noticed the girl getting out, still not noticing she had company. "Well, I gotta go home anyway. I'll offer her my last towel." Walking over to the girl, she noted her clothes. "They're certainly a mix-match bunch, I'll say!" Upon reaching the other side of the lake, she stopped a few paces away. "Hello there! Would you like to borrow my towel, so you don't get your clothes wet?" Looking up startled, the young woman turned slightly red, but nodded. "Um, hello. What's a, towel?" Laughing to herself, she forgot these people didn't know much about proper bathing. "It's a piece of cloth you dry off with before dressing." The girl stepped forward cautiously, grabbing the towel from Kagome's hand. She turned away to allow the poor girl any privacy she had left, and asked, "So, what's your name? I'm Kagome." She heard some shuffling, then "Well, Kagome, to tell you the truth, I really don't know. Thanks." Kagome turned around as the towel was offered back to her and stared oddly at her. "You don't know your name?" "Nope, sorry. Oh, not to be rude or anything, but why are you dressed like that? A foreigner?" she seated herself on a boulder, throwing her hair nervously behind her. She may not have known her name, but she knew she didn't like people either. "Yeah," answered Kagome, unsure to tell this stranger of her ventures through the well. Suddenly, they heard a voice yell through the trees. "Kagome! Are you over here? Hurry up! I want to get goin." Inuyasha made his way to the lake, where he expected to see Kagome, probably naked, then get buried 30 feet under. but the sight that greeted him was much more unexpected. Both girls looked at the stunned hanyou curiously, as he stared at the young stranger before him. Shivering, she turned her gaze aside embarrassed. "Inuyasha, quit staring! You're being rude! Inuyasha! Oh, sit!" As he had failed to comply, he hit the dirt below him.


	3. Kaori is stolen, have Koga's interests s...

"Really, I'm sorry. He's not usually such a jerk. Well, yeah he is but you gotta get used to it." Stepping over Inuyasha, Kagome walked over to her new friend, unspoken. "What's with the odd face? Is something wrong?" She shook her head no and tossed her head aside. "No, it's just that, that name. It's like I've heard it…before. I just, can't remember!" Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. "It's ok. Look, maybe we can help you. If the stupid idiot ever gets over my sitting him." As Kagome spoke the word accidentally, Inuyasha slammed back into the dirt. "Whoops, sorry Inuyasha! I forgot." He pried his face out and stared at her angrily. "You forgot? Wench, how long have we been together? And you forgot?!" Standing up, he shook the mud and things from his haori. Turning back to the girl, he sat in front of her. "Do you know my name, girl?" Looking into her eyes, he felt kinda peaceful. "Inuyasha, she doesn't know much of anything. Not even her name. She has a case of amnesia." She nodded sadly and looked away. "Oh, that's great. So what are we supposed to call you?" Crossing his arms, he faked annoyance. "Inuyasha! Be nice…" but the girl cut Kagome off. "No, it's ok. Call me what you wish. I've been as long as I can remember nameless, so it doesn't really matter." Kagome looked at her skeptically, but Inuyasha said "Feh, fine then. I'll name you. Your names Kaori." At the mention of her new name, Kaori flinched slightly. "I, I know that name. Where did you think of it from?" She looked at Inuyasha, who was lost in thought. "Earth to Inuyasha! Hello, answer her!" Kagome was inpatient, and he was already on thin ice with her. "It was my," He bit his lip quietly. "My sisters name." Kagome gasped silently, and sat next to him. "I never knew you had a sister! Why didn't you tell us?" He stood, looking out over the lake in a too calm manner, and turned to look at them with flickering sadness in his beautiful amber-gold eyes. "Because, she died a long time ago." And with that he turned and headed back toward camp, without a backwards glance.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wait!" Kagome sighed sadly and sat where he previously had. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him!" Exclaimed Kaori startled. Grabbing her bag, she stood up. "Maybe I should…" She motioned toward the woods. "Leave?" Kagome looked horrified at the thought. "Why? Besides, I want to help you. And I think there's more to you than meets the eye, I can just tell. So why don't we introduce you to the gang?" She grabbed Kaori's arm, who reluctantly followed. Stepping over some dead undergrowth, they came to Kagome's camping site. "Welcome back, Kagome…and who is this?" Miroku had asked, looking up. But upon seeing Kaori, he sprang into habit. "Fair lady, would you perhaps bear my…" *Whang!* He didn't get to finish, as Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang. "Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but Kagome, what happened out there? Inuyasha woke us up saying he was going to get you, and next I know he's moping past us. Don't have a clue where he is now, though but what happened?" Sango saw the sad look fly across her friends face, soon replaced by stubborn anger. "That stupid dummy! He got all hussy at me, and was rude to Kaori, and…and…I found something out." She gave up looking angry and just faced them sadly. "I also found out that, Inuyasha had a sister!" Miroku sat up, rubbing his head where a tender bump was forming. "Really? Why is that such a big secret? Unless…" Kagome finished for him. "She died. I think he wanted to forget. But for some reason, something reminded him of her. But wha…That's it! Last night, right before I lost consciousness, I heard Inuyasha say, 'Not again'. I ask him what he meant, but he just got all angry. Maybe something in that fire reminded him of her!" At the mention of the incident, Kaori jumped. "What's wrong, Kaori?" Questioned Miroku, getting to his feet. "I have no clue. I keep having these weird feelings. First at Inuyasha's name, then at my own name, now at the mention of a burning building? What does it all mean?" Kagome stared at her peculiarly. "What is it?" Kaori asked questioningly. "Oh nothing, it's just, I don't remember mentioning a house burning, just a fire. How did you know we were in a building?" Everyone looked at Kaori, who was thinking. "I have no clue Kagome. Something in my head just thought of a burning house. Maybe, it's a memory." Sighing, she grabbed her things. "Well, now that we all have something to think about, let's find dog-breath." Shippo laughed quietly at Miroku's statement, but made sure to be quiet in case Inuyasha was listening. But Inuyasha was too deep in thought to have cared at that moment, anyways. "Damn, what's wrong with me? Whoever that whelp is, it's got nothing to do with me! But…She felt so homey. All most like she could understand and fix any problem in the world. I always, felt that way around Kaori." Tears clouded his eyes, but he was too stubborn to allow them to fall. "Wait a minute!!" a thought had just come to him, one that both saddened and cheered him up. "That can't be Kaori. She died,….over fifty years ago! And if Kaori was human…she would have to be close to 100 years old!" Horrified and somewhat relieved at his deduction, Inuyasha decided to re-join the group. Kagome had sounded sorry, maybe she'll ask if I'm O.K." Just as he was about to jump down, a new scent stopped him. "Oh gods, not now! Why now?" Quickly scrambling from the tree, he just made it to the gang before the whirlwind of fur that was his rival, Koga. "Hey, Kagome. I picked up on your scent a couple of minutes ago, and came to see of flea-boy was treatin ya right!" Kagome smiled embarrassed, and Inuyasha had smoke coming out of his ears. Kissing her hand, Koga turned his gaze to Kaori. "And who pray tell is this? Another poor lady you've seduced, Inuyasha?" That one got him. "Oh, Koga! Your gonna wish you never laid eyes on Kagome!" Running forward, he flashed his claws. "Iron reaper soul st…Yeow!" He had almost made it, to. But Kagome 'sat' him in time. "Sorry Koga, maybe you should go." Koga smiled mischievously down at Inuyasha, and replied, "Tell biscuit-brain that I'm not here for you today. Believe it or not, I'm actually after Kagura." Inuyasha finally managed to pry his head from the dirt, and feigned sarcasm. "No, really? Why would ya wanna do that?" Getting up, he brushed off. "If that's why you're really here, get goin. Leave us out of it." But Koga didn't go, and instead made his way over to Kaori. "Hm, if you have Kagome, then at lest allow me this one!" She was too startled to speak, and just stood there with his hand on her arm. But though Kaori had nothing to say, Inuyasha was livid. "No, you can not have her either! Get away from all of us, or Kagome will be too slow to save you!" But it was to late. In a whirlwind of mud and leaves, Koga took off, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone stared shocked after him, especially Inuyasha. Kaori was gone.


End file.
